I, You and Him
by KatLiGrey
Summary: {AU} Nunca me había puesto a pensar en esas cosas como lo eran el romance y toda esa palabrería y media sobre corazones y flores. Me iba y venía, no me veía de ese modo con nadie. Simplemente no era lo mío. El nombre de Gray Fullbuster en la vida podría quedar en la misma oración que la palabra "amor".
1. La chica de cabellos celestes

**Hola ^^ hacía muchísimo tiempo que no subía un fic por aquí, realmente que me he quedado sumamente inactiva. Ahora les vengo con otro Gruvia un poco más complejo, basado en una canción que he estado escuchando mucho. Trataré de subir los caps más a menudo y esto les prometo que será para largo y chance con una secuela x3 aquí va**

* * *

><p>Nunca me había puesto a pensar en esas cosas como lo eran el romance y toda esa palabrería y media sobre corazones y flores. Me iba y venía, no me veía de ese modo con nadie. Simplemente no era lo mío. El nombre de Gray Fullbuster en la vida podría quedar en la misma oración que la palabra "amor".<p>

A pesar de todo, estaba bien, salía con mis amigos e íbamos de bar en bar, bebiendo a la vez que hacíamos un sinfín de estupideces de las cuales al siguiente día recordábamos con gracia… eso si es que lográbamos recordar algo. Tampoco quiero que me malinterpreten y automáticamente me pongan la imagen del chico malo y rudo que da la imagen "cool" con su chaqueta de cuero y lentes de sol oscuros, nada que ver.

Iba al instituto cada mañana sin falta sobre mi motocicleta color plata, aparcaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela, entraba y hacía actos de presencia en las clases para obtener notas regulares. Un estudiante promedio en un proceso de letargo del cual no me molestaba no despertar.

Me sentía prácticamente neutral a todo asunto que no me interesara en lo absoluto ¿Para qué almacenar datos particularmente innecesarios? Desperdicio de memoria. Una curiosa habilidad que siempre había tenido, es que yo podía tener acceso a las memorias que quería, recordar lo que quería y simplemente eliminar lo que no me apetecía volver a presenciar. Ese era yo… hasta que le conocí ese invierno…

Ya iba tarde a la escuela, no llegaría a la primera clase de la mañana pero no me importaba demasiado, mi cabeza seguía encerrada en una nebulosa de recuerdos que ni el sueño profundo pudo arrebatar de mi memoria. Hacía tres días, mi madre tuvo que ser llevada de urgencia al hospital dado a que su leucemia empeoró repentinamente. Me quedé en el hospital esa vez, pero mi padre no se apareció en todo el día con la excusa de que tenía trabajo acumulado. Yo no me imputé, sabía que el trabajo era su deber.

Pero la bomba estalló anoche. Yo regresaba de la escuela después de un día sumamente pesado, tuve que quedarme a terminar un proyecto semestral con un par de amigos y lo único que quería en ese instante, era darme una ducha y dormir… pero al abrir el portón y toparme con la asquerosa escena de mi padre devorarse a besos con una mujer rubia mucho más joven… supe que mi día estaba lejos de acabar.

Una furia recorrió mis venas como si se tratara de lava ardiente, mientras que la mujer que me había dado la vida moría atada a una camilla de hospital, él gozaba con su mujercilla barata como si nada hubiera pasado… como si ella hubiera muerto. No pude soportarlo. Lo siguiente que supe, fue que la mano derecha me punzaba y que mi padre estaba tirado en el piso con un labio partido. La amante se había marchado para entonces y enseguida me fui yo sin algún rumbo en específico, dejando al que una vez consideré mi padre gritándome blasfemias.

Vagué en la oscuridad de las avenidas a toda velocidad, sólo notando como lo que una vez fueron edificios y rascacielos, se tornaban en nubarrones amorfos y sin color. Las personas se desfiguraban en horrendas criaturas de pesadillas y las voces pronto se convirtieron en zumbidos molestos que de la nada se convertían en pitidos que me lastimaban el oído.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que el mundo estaba más jodido de lo que creí.

Terminé por quedarme en casa de uno de mis amigos llamado Natsu Dragneel. No quería, pero no traía conmigo el dinero suficiente; en situaciones desesperadas uno tiene que recurrir a medidas desesperadas.

Entre nosotros dos creamos un acuerdo no escrito, si uno no decía nada, el otro no preguntaría y dejaría las cosas por la paz. Por supuesto que Natsu no lo respetaba y al segundo abría su enorme bocota para al final los dos terminar con una marca de golpe en la cara. Honestamente, eso era lo que quería. Pero supongo que esta vez me vio tan mal, que simplemente se resignó a dejarme dormir en su sofá… y a tomarse la descarada libertad de no apurarme para ir al instituto.

Cuando llegué a las puertas principales, no había nadie más que el odioso guardia. Rodé los ojos y suspiré resignado. Debí verlo venir y entrar por la puerta trasera que nadie parecía importar dejar al descubierto, pero ya era tarde, el prefecto me había divisado desde que aparqué la moto y ahora me observaba como si quisiera estrangularme… tan lindo como siempre.

—Fullbuster, ¿te das cuenta de la hora que es? —su tono sarcástico sólo revolvió mis entrañas, sabía lo que se venía.

—No realmente, me he dejado el reloj en casa —respondo revolviéndome el cabello.

—Es tu tercer retardo en la semana, no puedo dejarte pasar ahora.

—Oh vamos, sólo déjame entrar, me dejas seguir de largo, tomar mis clases y tú no me verás por todo el día. Ambos podemos salir ganando.

—No, es mucho más reconfortante ver tu cara de fastidio ¿sabes? Se podría considerar mi hobbie.

—Wow… tu vida debe de ser asquerosamente aburrida si lo más divertido que puedes hacer es joderme.

—¡Mira tú…!

Un muy suave e imperceptible "rayos" rompió la tensión entre nosotros dos, provocando que el fantoche guardia de repente centrara su vista en la persona que de repente se había entrometido. Era una chica, de seguro de la misma edad que yo sino es que uno o dos años menor.

—Vaya, vaya, este debe ser el día de llegar tarde ¿no? Primero Fullbuster y ahora tú, Loxar. —una sonrisa burlona desfiguró su rostro y sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho.

¿Loxar? No me sonaba para nada.

—Y-yo… perdón, tuve unos problemas al venir y…

La mujer se colocó a mi izquierda, cabizbaja, y cuando lo hizo, casi me suelto a reír. Al principio se notaba que venía sumamente bien abrigada, pero no fue hasta que estuvo cerca que tuve una verdadera noción de sus ropas. Ella vestía una larga gabardina color celeste, y por la apariencia robusta, yo diría que al menos tenía unas 3 capas de ropa por debajo de ella. Sobre su cabello vestía un curioso gorro a juego con su abrigo junto con una bufanda. Apenas si podíamos ver su pequeña y delgada nariz junto con sus ojos. Por un momento me desatendí de la plática y las burlas del guardia, la imagen de ella me daba tanta gracia, que realmente nunca supe si pude ocultar mis ganas de reír sin parar.

—¡Gray Fullbuster! —él gritó, su rostro se había tornado de un color semejante a manzana y el fuego asesino en sus ojos se acrecentaron.

—Sí ¿qué decías? —comenté saliendo del estupor. Por el rabillo del ojo, percibí la mirada curiosa de la fémina. Tenía unos enormes ojos azul zafiro, realmente brillantes ¿Qué tanto me observaba? ¿tenía algún rastro de saliva pegado a la cara o algo?

—Decía que…

—Ya, está bien ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón, me iré a casa ¡Nos vemos! —después de hacer un leve ademán de despedida con mi mano, con la otra logré tomar la de la muchacha para que se moviera junto conmigo. Si el guardia había dicho algo, no lo escuché en absoluto.

Podía sentir sus pasos torpes seguirme tras de mí, las pisadas ligeras que ella daba apenas si se notaban sobre la escarcha que cubría el suelo de pavimento. Ella me exigía una explicación hacia dónde le estaba llevando, y aunque se notaba nerviosa, su voz tímida de hace rato era apenas un solo recuerdo, ahora tenía fuerza y era vibrante, llena de resolución que aparentemente no parecía tener. Por un momento pensé que esta chica podría llegar a ser una gran cajita de monerías.

—Hay otra entrada por el otro lado, raramente es vigilada y nos da un acceso directo al pasillo principal. Si no quieres faltar a más clases, te sugiero que sólo me sigas y ya —respondí cumpliendo a sus exigencias tiempo después. Ella no dijo nada, pero en la nuca pude sentir su mirada de nueva cuenta. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Después de cruzar el estacionamiento, doblar un par de esquinas y apresurar el paso un poco, ambos logramos colarnos a las instalaciones del instituto sin ser divisados en absoluto. A comparación del clima frío del exterior, el pasillo se sentía como un horno para mí, y el tan sólo ver a la chica tan cubierta de ropa, era insoportable.

—Hum… gracias —susurró momentos después.

—De nada —respondí. Coloqué las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y me encaminé hacia mi aula. Los pasos de ella sonaron cada vez más lejanos y de repente sentí una imperiosa necesidad de voltear a verla. Cuando lo hice, la vista de ella dejando sus largos cabellos azulinos libres mientras cruzaba una esquina para finalmente desaparecer, inundó mi mente durante un buen rato.


	2. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por los reviews y por leer la historia, en serio que motiva x3 el capítulo es un poco más largo que el primero, espero les guste, ya se vienen los problemas para Juvia y Gray además de un "rival de amor", ¡espérenlos!**

* * *

><p>La campana que marcaba el cambio de clases era molesta, su estridente zumbido rebotaba por cada pared existente y alargaba su duración a al menos unos tres minutos. Aunque debo admitir que me alegraba, la clase de química había sido aburrida a muerte, y si hubiera tenido que escuchar la voz del profesor unos minutos más, no sé qué hubiera hecho. Coloqué mis brazos encima de la mesa y recosté mi cabeza en ellos.<p>

—¡Pensé que no vendrías, Gray! —el idiota de Natsu giró la silla del pupitre que estaba delante y se sentó enfrente mío. Levanté mi cabeza soltando un gruñido desde el fondo de mi garganta.

—Pero estoy aquí, y no gracias a ti, cabeza de flama. Mira que irte así sin más… me las pagarás.

—¡Traté de despertarte! ¡Y 5 veces! Pero roncabas tan profundamente que hasta temblaba todo a tu alrededor.

—¡Y-yo no ronco! —tomé mi lapicera y se la aventé a la cara con toda la fuerza que era capaz de dar—. Son excusas que usas para no tener dejes de culpa.

—Bastardo nudista —Natsu tenía en su cara la marca roja que le había quedado del golpe, su ceño estaba fruncido y de repente se había levantado con sus puños apretados. Si quería pelear, no me iba a echar para atrás. Me levanté y me puse a su par.

—Cerebro de lava ¡¿a quién le dices nudista?!

—¡A ti, idiota!

—¿Otra vez están peleando ustedes dos?

Un frío helado recorrió mi espina dorsal, y con tan sólo ver la mirada horrorizada de Natsu, supe que él también estaba igual de paralizado que yo. Los dos reconocíamos esa temible voz… Erza Scarlet, la jefe de grupo.

—No, qué va ¿Natsu y yo pelear? Pfft —titubeante, abracé a Natsu por los hombros y él me siguió la corriente sin chistar un segundo, mostrando sus hileras de dientes blancos de una manera exagerada en su sonrisa forzada.

—D-debiste haber visto mal, Erza —Natsu agregó después. La mirada inquisitoria de Erza poco a poco se fue dulcificando hasta que tomó la imagen de una chica común y cualquiera… si no la conocieras, pensarías que no es capaz de matar una sola mosca, pero ella poseía la fuerza de 100 caballos y su ira superaba a la de Dios del Antiguo Testamento.

Era simplemente aterradora.

—Muy bien, ¡es lindo ver que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien! —Erza se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó tan fuerte, que me sentí a punto de explotar por su fuerza.

—Sí, perfecto —murmuramos con dificultad Natsu y yo.

—Ahora, hay que moverse, ya es hora de las clases por áreas. Gray, no querrás perderte una clase más ¿o sí? —Erza nos dejó ir y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse a la clase de Leyes.

—Venga, estamos hablando de la clase de Dibujo, no me la perdería por nada.

—¡Verdad! No puedo llegar tarde a Música, le prometí a Lucy que le enseñaría un par de acordes antes de que inicie la clase ¡Nos vemos en el recreo!—el idiota pelirosa se apresuró hasta su lugar, sacó de entre sus cosas la libreta pautada y salió disparado del aula, casi como si de repente hubieran gritado que había comida gratis.

Lucy Heartfilia era la amiga de la infancia de Natsu, literalmente se conocían desde que llevaban pañales. La familia de Lucy era de mucho renombre, perteneciente a una élite privilegiada de banqueros con demasiadas riquezas para una sola vida. Por otra parte, los Dragneel eran conocidos por su ascendencia militar. ¿Cómo es que el descendiente de una familia adinerada y el de un militar quedaron juntos? Pues bueno, la familia de Natsu hacía años que estaba al servicio de la familia de Lucy, así que se podría decir que Natsu estaba siendo entrenado para ser el futuro guardaespaldas de la misma. ¿Qué por qué no estaban en un instituto privado? Pues… vaya.

Lucy siempre tenía discusiones con su propio padre, por más banal que fuera la situación, nunca podían quedar de acuerdo en algo. Uno de esos temas de debate, fue el futuro profesional de la heredera de la fortuna Heartfilia. Su padre quería que tomara las riendas del negocio familiar, pero Lucy añoraba con su alma la Literatura. Él hablaba de ir a internados en el extranjero, pero ella irrumpía con ideas de estudiar como una chica completamente normal. Y entre un juego de tira y afloja, ambos acordaron una tregua: Lucy estudiaría la carrera de administración a cambio de que la dejara decidir el dónde quería estudiar, terminando así aquí en el instituto. Fue un escándalo cuando se hizo público, incluso hubo una temporada en la cual la escuela se abarrotaba de periodistas que agobiaban a cada estudiante preguntando por Lucy. Sin embargo, Natsu se las arregló para defenderla absolutamente de todo y de todos, recibió cada golpe, pero su determinación a protegerla fue inquebrantable.

No obstante, por más fuerte que llegue a ser, Natsu seguirá siendo un idiota cabeza de flama para mí.

—Es todo un niño, me pregunto si seguirá así cuando tengamos que irnos a la universidad —Erza murmuró sonriendo, aun viendo la puerta por donde había salido Natsu segundos antes.

—Tenlo por seguro. Con suerte no terminará viviendo bajo un puente —levanté mis cosas del pupitre y comencé a caminar en dirección a la salida—. Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos, Erza —logré escuchar su despedida antes de apurar el paso y trotar por los enramados pasillos del colegio en dirección a la clase de Dibujo.

La razón por la cual me gustaba esa clase, tenía mucho que ver con que en su mayoría era un tiempo de silencio. Un tiempo en el cual podría reflejar lo que quisiera con tan sólo un par de pinceladas y unos cuantos bocetos de lápiz. Y aunque fuera una clase que tenía que compartir con otros grupos con los cuales no estaba relacionado, la verdad es que era lo mejor del maldito universo. Ul Milkovich, la profesora de Dibujo, era una de las pocas personas que hacían de mi día algo mejor; crecí junto con su hija, Ultear, y con el tiempo, ellas dos pasaron a ser la "tía genial" a la que recurres cuando todo va mal con los padres y la "prima cool" con la que siempre podría salir un rato.

El salón de arte estaba literalmente aislado de toda población a la redonda, ubicado en un edificio solitario, rodeado de una inmensa arboleda que ahora, estaba ligeramente cubierto de una capa blanquecina de escarcha. Durante el otoño, cuando el viento se hacía más fuerte y las hojas adquirían su tono ocre característico, aquel "mini-bosque" era un espectáculo único, hermoso y especial, digno de cualquier paisaje de postal. Me gustaba este lugar, era perfecto para tomar inspiración o relajarte un rato.

Después de vagabundear por los recuerdos de la melancolía, entré al salón un poco apurado, pues aunque Ul y yo teníamos una conexión más íntima, durante las clases manteníamos una relación estrictamente profesional, lo cual significaba, que si llegaba tarde, ella no dudaría en ponerme una ausencia bien merecida y mandarme a la biblioteca a hacer algún trabajo extra. Pero al ver que todavía no había llegado, y que no era de los últimos en llegar, la tensión desapareció.

Un par de minutos después, Ul apareció junto con una chica extraña siguiéndola. Se me hacía ligeramente conocida, pero no lograba conectarla a nada. Así que simplemente tomé asiento y esperé a la presentación.

—Chicos, hoy una nueva compañera se unirá a la clase. Su nombre es Juvia Loxar, acaba de ser transferida, así que trátenla bien por favor.

Loxar… por todos los cielos, era la chica con la que me topé en la entrada. Claro… eh, bueno, no me pueden culpar por no reconocerla, ella traía todo su guarda ropa encima hacía unas cuantas horas y ahora sólo traía el uniforme escolar. Créanlo o no, hace una gran diferencia, más cuando se trata de una chica.

—Atrás de Gray hay un asiento vacío, ve a sentarte, Juvia —la nueva pasó su vista zafiro por todo el salón, mandando un par de sonrisillas amistosas en el proceso. Sin embargo, cuando se topó conmigo, rápidamente se dedicó a hacerme un gesto y desvió su vista hacia las paredes. ¿Cuál era su problema? Para más, al principio iba con un paso tranquilo, pero al pasar por a lado mío, rápidamente aceleró el proceso y tomó asiento en el lugar vacío detrás de mí. Tch, sería una molestia más que sumar a la lista negra. ¿Cuál era su nombre de nuevo? Ahg, no importaba de todos modos.

—Profe ¿nos deja poner música mientras seguimos nuestros proyectos? —preguntó alguien al otro extremo del aula.

—No ahora, veremos un tema nuevo, así que tomen nota por favor —ella dijo mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a anotar un montón de cosas en el pizarrón.

No pude evitar suspirar resignado y abrir sin ganas mi libreta de apuntes. El único espacio que pensaba que podría ayudarme a reflexionar se había esfumado por completo. Pero bueno, no todo tenía que ser algo perdido ¿cierto? Al menos estaría concentrado en alguna otra cosa por al menos una hora y eso también ayudaría.

Ul se pasó toda la lección hablando sobre los trazados fundamentales en el plano. Sé que dije que era mi clase favorita pero… había ciertas limitaciones de qué tanto algo que te puede gustar, y si había algo que estaba fuera del límite soportable de esta clase, era la manía de Ul por seguir y seguir dando su materia aun cuando la campana tenía rato de haber sonado. No me molestaba cuando se trataba de cosas un poco más artísticas y en su caso históricas, pero cuando se ponía a hablar de cosas tan técnicas como esta… ahg.

A escondidas saqué el celular del bolsillo del pantalón y estuve a casi nada de querer lanzarlo por la ventana. Eran las 12:05 ¿por qué todavía estaba sentado en vez de estar en cualquier otro lado disfrutando de los escasos minutos de libertad antes de que iniciara el siguiente bloque?

—Ahora, el Teorema de Thales recoge uno de los postulados más básicos de la geometría: Si en un triángulo se traza una línea paralela a cualquiera de sus lados, se obtienen dos triángulos semejantes. ¿Preguntas?

Rápidamente vi una mano levantarse por sobre las cabezas de los otros. Era Loke. Me llevé una mano a mi frente, ya sabía lo que vendría.

—Es más un dato curioso ¿sabía que Thales de Mileto era un hombre excepcionalmente puntual? Y es que estaba tan obsesionado por ello, que de hecho, hay un teorema que se puede presenciar cuando son las 12:07 de la tarde — Loke comentó con su tono sereno, casi como si realmente hablara de un factor verídico.

—Buena forma de decirme que ya quiere irse, le daría puntos extra en su parcial si realmente pudiera corroborar lo que me dice —Ul se cruzó de brazos, siguiéndole la corriente. Loke soltó una risilla nerviosa—. Bueno, es todo, la siguiente clase seguirán con sus trabajos, así que no olviden sus materiales.

Gracias a Dios, temía que si ella seguía hablando mi cerebro fuera a explotar. Como dije, Ul era una "tía cool", pero tenía su lado insoportable.

Tomé mis cosas y rápidamente me dirigí a la salida con toda la intención de llegar lo más pronto posible a la cafetería. Mirajane Strauss, se había ofrecido a hacerme un pequeño almuerzo en compensación de un proyecto que le había ayudado a hacer, y no pensaba darle el placer a Natsu de robar lo que me pertenecía. Si tomaba el atajo por la sala de profesores y me escabullía por…

—¡Gray, espera!

Antes de siquiera poder salir del aula, Ul llamó a mi nombre. Demonios ¿qué quería ahora? ¿No podía esperar a que volviera? De verdad que esto era una molestia. Tomando un poco de aire para evitar decir mi obvio disgusto por la situación, me giré hacia ella, y hasta que estuve a su lado, noté que la chica nueva estaba también allí todavía igual de sonrojada y ansiosa… ¿qué le pasaba?

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo, antes quisiera presentarte a mi sobrina —Ul le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la nueva chica y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa—. Juvia, este es Gray, de quien te he comentado en nuestras pláticas— mientras lo decía, me señaló con el otro brazo que tenía libre. ¿Se atrevió a hablarme de mí?

—U-un gusto conocerle, Gray-sama —torpemente hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Gray-sama? —comenté un poco anonado, buscando en los ojos de Ul una respuesta.

—Juvia creció en Japón, pero ahora que ha entrado al instituto, le comenté a mi cuñado que sería una buena idea que estudiara en el extranjero y él aceptó, así que durante este ciclo escolar estará viviendo conmigo y Ultear.

—Ya veo. Un gusto en conocerte eh… —¿Cómo se llamaba? Julieta, Julia, Juliana…

—Juvia.

—Juvia… cierto, perdón —pasé una de mis manos por mi cabello, desordenándolo—. Tía Ul, no es por nada, pero tengo que irme, me están esperando en otro lado —comencé lentamente a caminar hacia la salida sin darles la espada, denotando mi intención.

—Lo siento, es tu recreo y yo vilmente se los estoy quitando. Pero ¿crees que podrías llevar contigo a Juvia? Preséntala a tus amigos, no quiero que se quede sola —Ul frotó el brazo de Juvia gentilmente, y ella mostró una sonrisa tímida hacia ella.

—Je, esperemos que no se la coman viva —comenté burlón, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿¡S-se comerán a Juvia?! —una expresión de horror coloreó su semblante de un pálido espectral, incluso había comenzado a hiperventilar. Dios santo ¿no sabía lo que era el sarcasmo? Rápidamente se escondió detrás de Ul, como una niña pequeña aferrándose al vestido de su madre. Tch, maldita sea, se veía realmente tierna.

—¡No, no! Tranquila, sólo bromeo, yo… ellos son algo ruidosos, eso es todo —traté de acercarme hacia Juvia, intentando calmarla, pero con cada paso que daba, parecía que se alteraba cada vez más. Rasqué mi nuca, incómodo. Ul me veía con una mirada acusatoria.

—Todo estará bien, Gray te cuidará. Anda, ve con él antes de que se acabe el recreo —le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que caminara hacia donde estaba yo, a la vez que moviendo los labios me advertía que si algo le pasaba, no me lo perdonaría.

No necesitaba más advertencia que esa para saber que iba en serio.

Juvia y yo salimos a la par del salón y en silencio caminamos todo el trayecto hasta salir del edificio. Una brisa fría sopló por unos cuantos instantes al salir. Ajusté mi chaqueta, metí las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y aceleré el paso. No sólo eran las corrientes heladas lo que me hacían apresurarme, sino que los constantes gruñidos de mi estómago me motivaban a continuar. Juvia parecía tenerlo difícil, me seguía el paso como podía y aguantaba el frío de manera que cuando estornudaba, procuraba hacerlo lo más inaudible posible. No sabía si era para aparentar se fuerte o para no preocuparme.

Al 5to estornudo, me detuve tan precipitadamente que Juvia terminó por estrellarse con mi espalda. Antes de darle la oportunidad de disculparse conmigo, me quité el saco del uniforme y se lo coloqué en los hombros.

—Tonta, no debiste dejar tu abrigo en el salón. Si terminas resfriada, Ul me pateará el trasero —me excusé, tratando de ignorar la cara ilusionada que mostraba la peliceleste. De hecho, de no saber que era imposible, juraría que sus ojos adoptaron forma de corazón por un breve instante.

—Pero Gray-sama va a…

—Simplemente tómalo hasta que lleguemos a la cafetería. Yo estaré bien, no me he enfermado desde que era un niño —me di la vuelta y seguí con mi caminar.

Los pasos de Juvia pronto se unieron a los míos y rápidamente se puso a mi lado.

—Tiene su olor, Gray-sama —¿acababa de decir lo que realmente escuché o eran sólo jugarretas de mi distorsionada mente? Sentí un poco de calor subir a mis pómulos, y para evitar que ella se diera cuenta de ello, voltee mi cabeza para otro lado. Nunca en la vida habían hecho un comentario semejante ¿era así como debía reaccionar? Oh por un demonio.

—E-escucha, si vamos a ser compañeros de clase, deja de lado la formalidad, llámame Gray, nada más. Es incómodo si le agregas el honorífico —no quise verla, aun sentía ese bochorno fastidioso por mi cara.

—Sí, Gray-sama —comentó animada… muy animada de hecho.

—No. Gray —repliqué.

—Gray-sama.

—… Está bien, déjalo así —puse los ojos en blanco, no llegaría a ninguna parte con la muchacha esta. Aunque por el otro lado, ayudó a que mi color regresara a su tono normal.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, una oleada de diversos aromas nos dio la bienvenida junto con una muy suave onda de calor agradable que me hizo erizar la piel. Se sentía sumamente bien. Apenas entré, pude divisar justo en el medio del mar de mesas y gente, a Natsu y a los otros. Suspiré de cansancio y me acerqué a ellos.

—Definitivamente no perderé, soy más fuerte que tú de todos modos, no tienes oportunidad —el idiota de flamas presumía su fuerza "descomunal" mientras terminaba de zamparse un pedazo de pastel que estaba por allí.

—Gee-hee, sueñas, Salamander. A puesto que no me puedes ganar ni en un juego de vencidas —Gajeel Redfox le mostró una mueca desafiante mientras colocaba su codo sobre la mesa. Oh perfecto, llegué justo en el medio de una competición de testosterona… aunque le apostaba a Gajeel.

—¡Gray! ¿en dónde te habías metido? Tengo tu almuerzo a salvo conmigo, Natsu quería comérsela pero logré hacerme con él —Lucy acercó hacia el lugar donde me sentaría lo que había anhelado desde hacía unas buenas horas. Juvia, quien estaba detrás de mí sin saber exactamente qué hacer, agarraba mi saco con más fuerza que nunca. Me hice a un lado y la acerqué un poco para presentarle.

—Esta es Juvia, una estudiante nueva de primer año que ha venido de Japón a estudiar. Por favor, no la asusten —comenté mientras tomaba asiento. Lucy se levantó de su silla y le dio un animoso apretón de manos.

—¡Hola! Yo soy Lucy, los dos que están jugando vencidas son Natsu y Gajeel. A lado está Erza y finalmente Levy —mientras los nombraba, fue señalando a cada uno. Erza y Levy le dedicaron una sonrisa amistosa y pronto, Lucy atrajo una silla desocupada de otra mesa y la colocó justo al lado suyo, entre ella y yo.

Juvia tímidamente comenzó a charlar con las chicas y a reírse de las estupideces de Natsu y Gajeel. Yo comencé a comer lo que me había preparado Mirajane con un ansia increíble, mi última comida había sido… ayer. Un pequeño gruñido salió de mi garganta, había olvidado durante un buen rato el asunto de mi familia rota. Me pregunté cómo estaría mi madre, necesitaba visitarla, no podía dejarla sola ahora que papá… bueno, no vale la pena mencionarlo. Negué con mi cabeza y traté de que ese recuerdo no arruinara mi apetito en vano.

—¿Gray-sama no se encuentra bien? —al girarme, me sorprendí de ver su mirada lapislázuli tan fijamente en mí. ¿haciá cuánto me observaba?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —tomé un poco de agua, mi garganta había comenzado a sentirse seca.

—B-bueno, lo presiento ¿intuición femenina tal vez? —ella se miró nerviosamente los dedos.

—No creo en esas cosas del sexto sentido.

—Entonces podría decir que es porque de repente ha dejado de comer. ¿Es que no le ha gustado? ¡Juvia puede hacerle otras cosas!

—No, no es eso. Mirajane siempre hace cosas deliciosas

—¡Juvia también! —el tono en el que lo dijo, me hizo pensar en que de repente, ella estaba compitiendo con Mirajane—. La mamá de Juvia le ha enseñado bien, Juvia puede cocinar muchas cosas al estilo oriental.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! Yo quisiera que Juvia cocinara para mí —Natsu exclamó de repente. Aparentemente, había logrado vencer a Gajeel en su juego de fuerza y ahora había reanudado su actividad de comer.

—Natsu, comer tanto es malo —Lucy le riñó mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Claro que no! la comida se inventó para ser comida ¿no? ¿Qué tiene de malo si quiero comer tanto? Lucy es mala, siempre me quita mi comida y me regaña —Natsu hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Insinúas que soy regañona?

—Lu, tranquila, no pelees con Natsu —Levy intervino antes de que algún desastre ocurriera.

—¡Estoy tranquila! —la rubia exclamó, y seguido, Juvia comenzó a reír. Su risa fue tan contagiosa que incluso comenzó a arrastrarme a mí en la espiral del desastre que éramos todos.


	3. Dulce Pesadilla

**¡Hola de nuevo! x3 aquí está el 3er cap. Espero lo disfruten~**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí usados, no son de mi autoría, sino de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>—¡Por fin acabó! Rayos, la clase de Literatura es sumamente aburrida, es decir, qué flojera tener que decir tantas cosas para algo tan sencillo como comer —Natsu estaba estirándose en su asiento y bostezando, su cara reflejaba una somnolencia extrema, así como cuando recién te levantas. De repente, un libro fue a parar a su cabeza con tanta fuerza, que la frente de Natsu fue a chocar en su mesa—. ¡Dolió!<p>

—¡Insensibles como tú nunca entenderán la fuerza de las palabras! Eran tan románticos los hombres de aquellas épocas, no sé qué les hizo retroceder en la evolución—Lucy aún tenía su brazo extendido, evidenciando así su intento de homicidio culposo.

—Vamos, Lu, ni te molestes —Levy, de nuevo, trataba de calmar a su amiga.

—¡Hey, chicos hay que apurarnos! El viejo Makarov no perdonará que lleguemos tarde, más con el partido que se avecina el viernes —Loke, desde la puerta del aula, nos apresuraba a Natsu, Gajeel (que se había quedado dormido) y a mí.

—¿Gray-sama jugará en un partido? —Juvia animosamente preguntó.

—¡Sí! No hay mejor equipo de basketball que el nuestro —Natsu presumió, aun sobándose la parte lastimada de su cabeza.

—¡Genial! ¿Y cómo se llama el equipo?

—Fairy Tail.

—¿Fairy… Tail?

—¿No te has preguntado si las hadas tienen una cola? —intervine—. Realmente nadie las ha visto, así que no se sabe cómo lucen, son un misterio y por ende, una aventura eterna. Es por eso que decidimos el nombre de Fairy Tail.

Juvia se vio fascinada por el contexto de la historia, incluso pude ver en sus ojos un brillo singular que jamás en la vida había visto.

—¡Deberías de venir, Juvia! Será divertido. Además, planeo dar una pequeña fiesta para festejar la victoria —Erza se incluyó en la conversación, apareciendo justo entre Lucy y Levy.

—¿No es un poco apresurado? —susurró Lucy, insegura.

—¡Una fiesta no deja de ser una fiesta! ¿Por qué no divertirnos un rato? Además, tenemos que darle una bienvenida a Juvia —Natsu sonrió, contagiando su espíritu animoso.

—¡Juvia asisitirá! —ella comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de emoción.

—Bueno, señoritas, esperamos verlas dando ánimos en el partido del viernes —Loke se acercó al grupo, guiñando su ojo coquetamente cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—Como si alguien fuera a perderse semejante movida —terció Gajeel, saliendo de su no tan profundo sueño, y se colocó a un lado de mí—. Hasta el padre de Gray va a estar. Sólo por eso hay que ir. Ocurre muy pocas veces, en plan, no sé, como un eclipse lunar o algo por el estilo…

Ah, perfecto, gracias por recordarlo, maldita sea.

Chasqué con mi lengua, tomé mi mochila y me fui del lugar sin decir una sola palabra. No podría mantener mi compostura por más tiempo. Cuánto más pronto descargara mi rabia contra un balón, mucho mejor para la humanidad entera.

—¿Cuál será su problema? —le escuché susurrar a Gajeel.

Nada, nada… absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

Estaba totalmente exhausto.

El entrenador Makarov nos había exigido mucho esta vez, no paraba de gritarnos cosas para que cada vez corriéramos mucho más rápido, lanzáramos paces más precisos y bloqueáramos el paso del contrincante de un modo mucho más eficiente. Para más, al final de la práctica, Natsu me había provocado y habíamos terminado compitiendo en un uno a uno durante al menos una hora extra, así que cuando terminamos, ya no quedaba ni una sola alma.

Me senté en una de las gradas y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, sentía que mis pulmones aspiraban lava ardiente y que mi corazón en un momento a otro saldría disparado de mi pecho. Natsu estaba desparramado en la cancha, respirando rápidamente y bañado en sudor.

—Te. Gané —él con cada respiración, soltaba una palabra.

—¿Estás mal? Es obvio que yo gané —ataqué.

—Ese tiro no cuenta, estabas fuera.

—Claro que cuenta, no hay fueras.

—Tramposo.

—Lo que sea —me llevé a los labios mi botella con agua y le di un profundo trago—. Bueno, te dejo, suerte recogiendo los balones.

Justo cuando me iba a levantar, Natsu se incorporó del suelo en un instante.

—¡Espera! ¿Ahora me contarás qué demonios te sucede? Te quería preguntar desde la mañana, pero Loke me dijo que sería mejor esperar a que tú quisieras contarme ¡pero ya no puedo! ¿Qué ha pasado entre tu padre y tú?

—Nada. Típica pelea padre-hijo que suelen tener los adolescentes —comencé a caminar, no quería hablar del tema. Natsu chasqueó su lengua y maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Te espero en la noche entonces?

—Sí. Perdón por causarte molestias y gracias por entender.

Salí del gimnasio, dejando a un enfadado Natsu recogiendo el desastre que habíamos creado. El frío invernal que azotaba en los alrededores, se sintió como gloria al estamparse en mi cara y lo que quedaba de piel descubierta. Demonios, podría andar desnudo si pudiera.

Cuando llegué a los vestidores para cambiarme de ropa, noté que algo vibraba en mi locker; mi teléfono estaba sonando. Abrí el casillero con prisa y tomé el celular: el nombre de Ul apareció en el identificador.

—¿Ul? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo marcándote desde hace una hora! —lo gritó tan fuerte, que tuve que alejar la bocina de mi oído para evitar quedar sordo.

—No hagas tanto escándalo, ya contesté ¿no? estaba jugando con Natsu y se me ha ido el volando —respondí apoyándome en el locker de a lado.

—El problema aquí es, que tuve que salir temprano del instituto por un par de problemas con unos trámites que tenía pendientes y no me pude llevar a Juvia, de hecho, creo que llegaré tarde a casa.

—¿Y luego?

—Quiero que me hagas el favor de llevar a Juvia, no quiero que ande sola.

—Puede que para estas horas ella ya haya tomado el autobús ¿no crees? Tengo cosas que hacer, pensaba ver a mamá justo ahora.

—¡Por todo lo santo, Gray! Ella es nueva aquí, no conoce las rutas ni nada. Además ya es de noche, es peligroso para una mujer andar sola.

Suspiré y llevé una de mis manos a la frente.

—Si no tengo de otra…

—Gracias, Gray, en serio que no te lo pediría si no fueses la única opción que tengo. Ultear se ha ido a una conferencia por parte de su universidad, así que tú eras mi bote salvavidas.

—Ya, corta el rollo. Nos veremos mañana.

Colgué la llamada, aventé el teléfono a mi maleta y comencé a cambiarme lo más rápido que pude.

De tan nublado que estaba, todo alrededor era oscuro, como si fueran las 10:00 de la noche en vez de las 6:00 de la tarde. El instituto parecía más un viejo cementerio que un lugar lleno de pubertos, lo que me daba ciertos escalofríos y unas ganas de salir corriendo lo más pronto posible del lugar. Pero claro, no podía porque tenía que llevar a Juvia… maldita sea.

Pasados unos minutos, logré localizar a Juvia en la puerta donde nos conocimos esta mañana. Estaba recargada en una pared, vistiendo las toneladas de ropa encima, observando con un aspecto triste un pedazo de papel. Tan ensimismada parecía, que ni siquiera pareció sentir mi presencia cuando me puse a su lado, lo que me dio un margen de tiempo para observar lo que ella. Era una fotografía, había tres personas en ella, pero no pude observarla con claridad ya que Juvia se sobresaltó al notarme a su lado e instintivamente se llevó al pecho lo que sostenía en sus manos.

—¡Gray-sama, le ha dado a Juvia un espanto de muerte! —soltó un suspiro de alivio e inmediatamente guardó la fotografía en su mochila.

—Es tu culpa por no estar atenta ¿qué tal si algún pervertido te sorprende así? No deberías estar sola —respondí un tanto brusco.

—Bueno, yo… no sabía que tendría que esperar mucho… —ella dejó la frase al aire y observó hacia otro lado. Instantes después le puse un casco que venía sosteniendo desde hacía rato—. ¿Para qué es esto?

—Para que no te pase nada. Ul debe haberte informado ¿no? te llevaré a casa… l-lamento haberme tardado tanto —agregué, sumamente incómodo… Tch ¿por qué tenía que ponerme así?

—¿Gray-sama utiliza una motocicleta? —preguntó, su voz parecía estar adornada con un tono de miedo.

—Sí ¿por qué?

—A Juvia no le gustan las motocicletas…

Esto debía ser una broma ¿cierto? Parpadee incrédulo ante su respuesta.

—… ¿Te… asustan?

—El tan sólo imaginar que vamos a una muy alta velocidad, sin alguna puerta a los lados, atemoriza a Juvia —se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de evitar temblar.

—No te pasará nada, para eso te estoy dando el casco. Además, yo conduciré, no hay nada que temer, Juvia.

—Juvia no se subirá a ninguna motocicleta —su determinación fue tal, que se quitó el casco y me lo entregó casi estrellándolo contra mi pecho. Tenía que estar bromeando ¿cierto? Suspiré cansado.

—Muy bien, entonces no hay nada qué hacer ¿o sí? Tienes razón, es muy peligroso andar en esa clase de artefactos con un sujeto que apenas y conoces. Si prefieres, podrías esperar el siguiente autobús aquí, en el frío, totalmente sola sufriendo el riesgo a ser atacada por algún pervertido que ronda por aquí. Pero bueno, nos veremos mañana —me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

—¡No se atrevería a dejar sola a Juvia!—vociferó, su voz estaba temblando. Oh vaya, esta chica era todo un caso, no podía evitar soltar risillas discretas.

—Mírame —le reté sin dejar de caminar. Pronto, sentí como me agarraban de la cazadora.

—E-está bien, Juvia se subirá a la moto —al girarme, pude ver que su cara estaba roja, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por lágrimas que se rehusaba a sacar y su labio inferior temblaba un poco. Le entregué el casco en las manos, y la encaminé a la dirección donde estaba mi motocicleta.

El abrazo de Juvia alrededor de mi abdomen era fuerte, podía sentir su calor corporal incluso a través de mi chaqueta. Íbamos a unos 30 km/h para que Juvia fuera perdiéndole el miedo, puesto que si aceleraba de repente, probablemente moriría asfixiado por su agarre. Subí a 40, luego a 45… poco a poco podía percibirla relajarse a medida que se acostumbraba al transporte.

—A que no está tan mal —le grité por encima del sonido del viento, además, mi casco era de esos que sólo mantenía descubiertos la zona de los ojos, por lo que mi voz sonó algo ahogada.

—No… se siente bien —la fuerza con la que me sostenía, disminuyó notablemente… lo cual mi cuerpo resintió. Por algún extraño motivo, quería sentir de nuevo a Juvia pegada totalmente a mi espalda. Sin advertencia alguna o consentimiento de mi parte, mi mano izquierda giró más el acelerador, provocando de nuevo que ella se abrazara a mí. Bajé la visera y simplemente continué.

La avenida estaba prácticamente vacía, no había demasiados autos y los semáforos no nos marcaron ningún alto, por lo que llegar a la casa de Ul no me llevó demasiado tiempo, aproximadamente unos 10 minutos. Aparqué en la entrada y esperé a que Juvia bajara de la motocicleta.

—Gracias por traerme, Gray-sama. Ha sido divertido —comentó mientras me entregaba el casco que había usado.

—No hay de qué —respondí. Y justo antes de que Juvia pudiera decir algo más, mi teléfono volvió a sonar—. Seguramente es Ul llamando para checar si has llegado a casa —murmuré mientras verificaba el identificador… pero desee no haberlo hecho.

—¿No contestará? —Juvia preguntó inocente.

—Es un número que no conozco, así que no responderé —terminé la llamada y lo metí al bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Nos vemos mañana, Juvia.

—Descanse, Gray-sama.

Ella se dio media vuelta y corrió rápidamente a la puerta, me dedicó un último adiós y entró a la casa. Seguido, me marché del lugar con dirección al hospital, ignorando el zumbido molesto de mi teléfono…

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Natsu, la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas. Ya era tarde, incluso Natsu se encontraba roncando en su habitación con un brazo colgando de su cama y su gato, Happy, a un lado suyo haciéndole compañía. Sus padres habían dejado una nota en el comedor, diciendo que tendrían que irse un par de días junto con los padres de Lucy por algo de negocios, pero que había comida por recalentar y que habían preparado la habitación de huéspedes para mí. Por un lado era genial que me dejasen quedar en su casa, pero no podía sentirme mal por el otro lado al pensar que probablemente me estaría convirtiendo una carga… es decir, Natsu y yo nos conocíamos desde la primaria, pero… no me daba derecho alguno de abusar así. Encontraría un trabajo y buscaría algún departamento apenas tuviera la posibilidad.

Me dirigí a la habitación y me desplomé en el colchón, totalmente agotado. Mamá se encontraba "bien", seguía todavía un poco delicada pero al menos se encontraba fuera de peligro por ahora, lo que me aliviaba bastante… sin embargo…

Saqué el teléfono de la chaqueta y desbloquee la pantalla. Tenía 7 llamadas perdidas de mi padre, la más reciente había sido hacía 5 minutos ¿qué quería de mí para llamarme con tanta insistencia? Joder, era una piedra en el zapato. Puse el teléfono en la mesa de noche y comencé a quitarme el uniforme, justo cuando estaba por quedarme dormido, volvió a sonar… era él. Molesto lo tomé y bruscamente respondí.

—No es para que me hables en ese tono, Gray, soy tu padre después de todo —su voz serena me encendía la rabia.

—Entonces actúa como tal —tensé mi mandíbula al grado de que doliera, pero sabía que si aflojaba… algo saldría mal.

—Ya podremos hablar de esto cara a cara más adelante, no tiene sentido que trate de disculparme contigo por teléfono. Te hablaba para decirte que tuvieras cuidado, puede que en la mañana te topes con una sorpresa no muy agradable…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No estoy del humor para tus chismes a medio contar.

—Lyon Bastia se ha transferido al instituto. Nos veremos el viernes en tu partido de basket, lo espero con ansias —el sonido de la línea cortada sonó antes de que pudiera replicar… él… Lyon… después de tres años él…

Me recosté en la cama, aun si digerir la noticia que me había dado mi padre.

Esa noche, la luna se apiadó tanto de mí, que me mandó pesadillas disfrazadas de sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan, chan (?) ¿qué creen que habrá pasado entre Lyon y Gray? ¿su padre logrará hacer que su hijo confíe en él? ¿creen que pasará algo en el partido de los chicos? déjenme sus especulaciones en los reviews. ¡Nos vemos!<strong>


	4. ¿Novia?

**¡Hola, Hola! perdón, me tardé en actualizar, pero tuve un par de problemas con esto llamado la vida diaria (?) pero aquí está el 4to capítulo. Disfrútenlo ^^**

* * *

><p>El sonido de un solo de guitarra era lo único que ocupaba mi mente. Ningún ruido del exterior era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder distraerme de los acordes. Bueno, no es como si hubiera algún ruido de todos modos, no había absolutamente nadie en el salón… que va, en el instituto; me colé por la misma puerta trasera de ayer dado a que la principal seguía cerrada. Imagínate que hora debía ser si todavía la escuela estaba cerrada y el cielo estaba oscuro.<p>

No pude dormir demasiado, y estando en el dormitorio me sentía como un león encerrado, casi sin aire. El único lugar que se me ocurrió donde estaría más o menos en paz, era el instituto. Algo sin mucho sentido pero nada en este momento lo tenía, siendo sincero. Aunque increíblemente funcionó, ciertamente ayudó a tranquilizarme un poco… hasta que comenzaba a preocuparme por el tiempo.

No sabía qué hora era ni me interesaba saberlo, el tan sólo imaginar al segundero avanzar con un paso tortuoso para dar lugares a los minutos y horas, me provocaba una ansiedad terrible y sumamente insoportable.

Porque significaba que se acercaba la hora de enfrentar todos mis demonios de una.

Porque la cuerda alrededor de mi cuello se apretaba más y más con el paso de las horas.

Era en ese tipo de situaciones en los que me encantaría poder congelar absolutamente todo, convertir en una hermosa escultura fría algún recuerdo que me quemara el pecho y calmar los dolores de mi conciencia. Pero no podía… desgraciadamente no podía. El tiempo seguía avanzando, acercándome más a la hora que menos quería que pasara.

Cerré mis ojos y recosté mi cabeza en el frío pupitre… necesitaba relajarme lo más que podía y después… golpear al destino con todo lo que tenía. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer…

—¡Gray! Por un comino ¡despierta ya, Gray! —cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue la cara borrosa de Natsu sacudirme violentamente por los hombros. Atrás de él había unos cuantos estudiantes más. ¿Ya habían iniciado las clases? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? A juzgar por lo entumecido de mi cuerpo, una media hora.

Pesadamente levanté mi cabeza y destensé mi cuello. Demonios, dormir así fue una mala idea.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vino a la escuela —la cara de Natsu estaba abrumadoramente seria, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación y se notaba la tensión emanar de cada poro existente en su piel.

No necesité de otra palabra.

Me quité los audífonos y rápidamente salí del aula, dando grandes zancadas y tomando pequeños atajos para ir hacia la entrada. Quería verlo… pero también quería desaparecerlo de mi vista.

Los estudiantes comenzaban a ser más y más frecuentes a medida que me acercaba, susurros y chismes se colaban de persona a persona murmurando cosas como: "No puedo creer que haya venido" "¿De verdad es él?". Justamente comencé a divagar si esos susurros no era más que el eco de mis propios pensamientos.

Tras abrirme paso a través de las cientos de personas unidas alrededor de la entrada, pude verlo con claridad: Lyon Bastia estaba portando el uniforme del instituto junto con su mochila cargada al hombro. Su cabello platino peinado hacia atrás y su mirada igual de afilada que había sido desde la última vez que le vi. No había cambiado nada… no al menos físicamente.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y repentinamente una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro. Fue ahí cuando realicé que había pasado a ser parte del centro del círculo inmenso de estudiantes.

—Gray Fullbuster… mi querido amigo, tanto tiempo ¿no?

—Tres años… Australia pareció tratarte bien.

—Algo así, pero nada como el hogar ¿cierto, Gray? Te ves estupendo.

No podría soportar su tono de ironía mucho más.

—¿A qué viniste, Lyon?

—¡Qué carácter! —se burló mientras hacía un gesto exagerado de estar dolido—. Nunca conseguirás novia con esa actitud.

—Deja de jugar conmigo, que no te va.

—A ti tampoco te queda el papel de héroe, Gray. Ya vimos qué es lo que pasa cuando tratas de "hacer lo correcto" —hizo la señal de comillas con las últimas tres palabras y nos quedamos en silencio. Nadie hablaba, ni siquiera quienes estaban de espectadoras se atrevían a soltar un solo suspiro por temor de desatar el apocalipsis… yo estaba aterrado.

Aunque me moría por darle un par de golpes a la cara y quitarle lo egocéntrico.

Un par de pasos hicieron eco por todos lados, pero nadie se atrevía a darse la vuelta, lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era mucho más impactante. Yo francamente esperaba que fuera algún profesor curioso, ansioso de regañar a cada persona que se atreviera seguir fijo en su lugar y regresar todo a la normalidad… pero en su lugar fue…

—¡Gray-sama!

—Juvia…

Ella había ido a parar exactamente entre Lyon y yo, aparentemente estaba tan absorta leyendo su horario de clases que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la atmósfera a su alrededor. Me miraba y luego dirigía su vista hacia Lyon, tratando de comprender qué era lo que sucedía… pero por su cara de confusión, estaba obvio que por más que nos viera, menos comprendía.

—¿No me vas a presentar, Gray? —Lyon se acerca, mirando fijamente a Juvia. No me gustó a donde estaba yendo el asunto.

—Y-yo… —Juvia me miró temerosa, como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso para dirigirle la palabra.

Estaba obvio que no.

Rápidamente tomé a Juvia de la muñeca y comencé a arrastrarla, literalmente, conmigo, exactamente como el día anterior… estaba comenzando a pensar que algo me pasaba con Juvia en las entradas de los edificios… De todos modos, no quería seguir allí siendo el espectáculo de medio instituto. La verdadera pelea iniciaría al primer periodo de clases.

—Lo mejor es que te mantengas alejada de él ¿escuchaste? —le dije, aun sin voltear a verla.

—¿Por qué? —Juvia dio un pequeño traspié, y al sentir que me podría arrastrar con ella si seguía a este paso, me di media vuelta para tratar de parar su caída. Jalé su muñeca y la mano que me quedaba libre la coloqué en su espalda.

Bien, no había sido una buena idea, ahora estaba más cerca… mucho más cerca de lo que normalmente una persona estaría.

Sentí mi corazón latir más rápido y el calor subir a mis mejillas. El rostro de Juvia poco a poco empezó a tornarse del color de un tomate y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los míos como si pudieran ver cada verdad detrás de cada mentira… como si pudiera leer cada pensamiento que no tocaba mi lengua… como si fuera algo natural.

—Gray… sama —su voz era apenas y un susurro. Aunque fue suficiente para sacarme del estupor.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me alejé de Juvia, dándole la espalda.

—Sólo prométeme que no te liarás con él. Cree en lo que te digo, estás mejor así —le miré por sobre el hombro y continué con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

.

.

.

Las clases transcurrieron bien dentro de lo que cabía… ignorando la cierta capa delgada de tensión que se podía respirar entre Lyon y yo, podría pasar como un día absolutamente normal. Pero yo tenía tantas preguntas en la mente que poco pude percibir del exterior. ¿Por qué había decidido regresar? O mejor dicho ¿cómo es que mi padre supo que él regresaba? Ul lo debería de saber ya, por supuesto que sí. Necesitaba hablar con ella lo antes posible, apenas tocara la campana para marcar el fin del primer bloque, iría a buscarla.

Sentí un golpe en la mano derecha, causándome un respingo. Al observar la causa, me di cuenta que un pedazo de papel había botado en mi dorso. Lo tomé y lo desdoblé; Loke me estaba pidiendo checar mi celular. Levanté mi mirada y la fije en su dirección, él estaba fingiendo tomar mucha atención a la clase de biología mientras que escribía cosas en su libreta. Arquee una ceja y saqué el teléfono de la chaqueta colgada en el respaldo de mi silla, desbloquee la pantalla y noté que tenía un mensaje suyo preguntándome si iría a la fiesta que Erza daría el viernes después del partido.

Francamente, se me había borrado de la mente.

Comencé a responderle que lo más probable era que no. Pensar en el viernes se me hacía tan eterno, que con tan sólo imaginar los días que había que cruzar para llegar al fin de semana, me daba un sueño de miedo.

"Eres un aburrido ¿Qué otra cosa tienes planeado hacer?". —respondió después.

"No lo sé ¿dormir? Los veo todos los días ¿no les basta con eso?".

"Ni porque es en honor de tu novia te atreves a ir… qué va a pensar de su Gray-sama".

—¡No es así!

—¿No? entonces, señor Fullbuster ¿le importaría decirme el proceso de la meiosis?

Ah, mierda… cada día me parezco más al idiota de Natsu.

Loke y Natsu estaban haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar soltar sus risas estruendosas mientras que el resto estaba mirándome como si de repente me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Rasqué mi nuca, incómodo, y poco a poco comencé a sentarme en mi asiento, desviando la mirada hacia un punto inexistente en la mesa.

—Dado al chiste del señor Fullbuster, harán un ensayo sobre los procesos de la meiosis y la mitosis para la siguiente clase a primera hora en la mañana —el profesor dijo, observándome con una mirada filosa.

Una oleada de abucheos y súplicas inundaron el aula, rogando porque cambiara de parecer.

—¡Gray, tú, maldito nudista! —por sobre el barullo, la voz potente de Natsu se hizo escuchar claramente como si no hubiera ningún sonido en absoluto.

—¿Qué? ¿Un ensayo es demasiado pedir para tus pobres neuronas de lava? —rematé.

—¡Dragneel! ¡Fullbuster! Una palabra más y me acompañarán con la directora Vermillion ¿claros?

Tanto Natsu como yo, asentimos con la cabeza y nos resignamos, a regañadientes, a quedarnos quietos en nuestros lugares por el resto de la clase. Giré mi rostro hacia la derecha sólo para toparme a unos metros de distancia, la mirada burlona de Lyon. Chasquee con la lengua y me acomodé en el asiento esperando a que la lección acabara.

.

.

.

—Así que lo sabías… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? —crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho y me recargué en una de las paredes.

—Pensé que tú ya lo sabías —Ul movió una delicada cuchara de plata en su taza de té humeante—. Además, yo también debería estar enojada contigo, dado a que no me habías contado lo que sucedió entre tu padre y tú hasta ahora —ella caminó hasta una pequeña mesa que había a un par de metros y tomó asiento en uno de los lugares, sorbiendo un poco de su bebida.

—No tenía cabeza para contárselo a alguien ¿sabes? Pensé que era un tema que no valía la pena recordar, no me regañes como si fuera un niño pequeño. Además, estamos hablando de Lyon, no de mi padre.

Ul lanzó un suspiro.

—Cuando me enteré que se iría a Australia por un par de años, le di mi e-mail en todo caso de que necesitara una amiga para charlar. También lo conocí pequeño, no me puedes culpar por haber desarrollado un cariño un tanto maternal por él —hizo una pequeña pausa y escudriñó mi rostro—. Durante estos tres años, no recibí noticia de él hasta hace dos semanas notificándome que regresaría, pero que no sabía cuándo.

—¿Tú fuiste quién le notificó a papá de su regreso?

—Fue un día que me encontré con él y le mencioné lo que te acabo de decir, así que por eso supuse por default que dado a que viven (o bueno, vivían) bajo el mismo techo, eventualmente tu padre te notificaría antes que yo.

—No entiendo cuál es el punto de venir a estudiar al mismo instituto que yo sabiendo lo que pasó, de seguro lo hace para provocarme.

—Eso no lo sabes, Gray, deja de crear teorías conspirativas ¿quieres? Por ahora, lo único que puedes hacer es enfrentar poco a poco el problema que tienes con Lyon.

—¿Quieres que me enfrente con Lyon? ¡él no me dejó explicarle nada aquella vez! Todo… el accidente… —chasquee la lengua—. De todos modos, si no me quiso escuchar en el pasado ¿qué te hace pensar que me querrá escuchar en el presente?

Ul se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar otro sorbo de té.

—Sólo no te metas en problemas, Gray, ya bastante tienes —pasé mis manos sobre mi cabello y solté un suspiro de frustración. Trataría de hacer lo que Ul me recomendaba, no me metería en problemas… aunque no había una garantía del 100% de todos modos—. Más importante, Gray ¿cómo le ha estado yendo a Juvia en tu clase?

—Supongo que bien, ha encajado perfecto con el grupo ¿ella no te cuenta nada? —arquee una ceja, si viven juntas, debería ser natural que se cuenten la una a la otra el día que tienen ¿no?

—Oh sí, lo hace… me cuenta todo lo que "Gray-sama" hace.

¡¿Qué hace qué?!

Empecé a toser, la saliva se me había ido por otro lado. Entre cada tosido que soltaba, escuchaba la risa resonante de Ul con toda claridad. No podía estar hablando en serio ¿o sí?

—Le agradas mucho, eso pasa. También me cuenta un poco sobre otras cosas, pero mayormente se trata de ti.

—¿Por qué…? —carraspee para tratar de aliviar mi garganta irritada—. Cuando llegó tarde ayer ¿por qué no la ayudaste? pudo haber pasado sin problemas dado a que eres su tía.

—¡Eso iba a hacer! Pero sólo me distraje un minuto y Juvia ya no estaba. Estaba muy emocionada por llegar, creo. Te debo una por ayudarla.

—No tienes remedio, Ul —puse los ojos en blanco—. Ya me debes dos.

Ul no respondió, sólo me mandó una sonrisa cálida mientras volvió a tomar un poco de té. Ahora que acababa de hablar con ella, ciertamente me sentía mejor a diferencia de cómo estaba en la mañana, había sido liberador en muchos sentidos… ahora sólo me quedaba enfrentar la vida real y seguir con ello.

—Bueno, me voy, todavía queda un poco del descanso antes de iniciar la siguiente clase —me separé de la pared en la que me encontraba y caminé hacia la salida—. Nos vemos, Ul —hice un pequeño ademán con la mano y seguí mi camino sin ningún rumbo en específico. No me apetecía ir a la cafetería, así que creí que lo más conveniente sería dar un par de vueltas por los edificios.

Durante mi caminata me topé con uno o dos chicos que me miraban sólo para inclinarse a susurrar con su compañero de a lado o para negar la cabeza. Hacía mucho que me había olvidado de la reputación que me cargaba por la escuela ¿recuerdan que les dije que la imagen del chico malo no me quedaba? Bueno, en un pasado algo distante, sí que lo hizo, y en parte, Lyon tuvo mucho que ver en ello.

En ese entonces, lo que acababa de presenciar era algo demasiado cotidiano en mi vida escolar. Me agradaba en cierto modo ser criticado porque eso significaba que tenía demasiada presencia como para ser ignorada… pero a medida que crecí y me di cuenta que estaba siendo un estúpido, así como empecé a pasar desapercibido por toda la masa estudiantil, el hecho de que ahora mi reputación volviera me hacía sentir terriblemente furioso e incómodo.

—Lyon-sama no…

—Vamos, Juvia, no me niegues esta oportunidad.

¿Juvia? ¿Lyon? Esa idiota, le dije que se alejara…

Las voces no se escuchaban demasiado lejos, apostaba a que estarían en el pasillo que se interceptaba con el que me encontraba ahora. Aceleré mi paso y pronto me encontré a un par de metros de ellos.

Sentí la rabia carcomerme por dentro.

Juvia estaba acorralada entre una pared llena de casilleros y el mismísimo Lyon, quien tenía reposada una mano a la misma altura que el rostro de ella.

— No me digas que tienes planes en la noche del viernes —él comentó mientras que con su otra mano libre enredaba uno de sus dedos en uno de los rizos celestes de Juvia.

—De hecho, tiene planes conmigo.

Tomé a Juvia de su brazo y nuevamente tiré de ella hacia mí. Coloqué uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la apreté lo más que pude hacia mi cuerpo. La mirada desconcertada de Lyon pasaba de entre ella y yo para finalmente posarse en mí y sonreírme burlón.

—Así que es tu noviecita… no deberías dejarla sola, Gray, no es muy de caballeros ¿cierto? Al fin y al cabo tú sabes de esas cosas —colocó una mano en mi hombro, me dio una palmada y pasó de largo a mi lado, lo que me hizo comenzar a pensar… ¿dijo "noviecita"?

Espera… ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Voltee a ver a Juvia. Estaba totalmente roja, removiéndose incómoda en mi abrazo… oh dios ¿la estaba abrazando? Rápidamente la solté y en un intento de pedir una disculpa, balbuceos inentendibles salieron de mi boca. Mi rostro estaba de igual tono que el suyo, así que giré mi cabeza hacia otra parte para que evitara ver mi estado… ¿era sólo yo o la temperatura había aumentado?

—G-Gray-sama ¿e-es verdad que… t-tenemos planes p-para el viernes? —ella me había dado la espalda, pero desde el ángulo en el que estaba podía ver como se toqueteaba las manos ansiosamente. ¿le dije que teníamos algo qué hacer? Esto era malo, muy malo… la única salida que tenía, era la fiesta de Erza.

—¿T-te has olvidado de la fiesta? E-Erza me pateará el trasero si no te llevo —rasqué la punta de la nariz con el dorso de la mano, aun sintiendo que me ahogaba.

—¿Gray-sama quiere que Juvia asista con él? —su voz se llenaba más y más del matiz de la emoción más que del nerviosismo.

—A-Algo así. Pasaré a buscarte a casa de Ul…

—¡Juvia estará encantada! —exclamó, dándose la vuelta con un curioso saltito.

El rostro deslumbrante de ella me sacó tanto de mí, que por un momento me olvidé de lo que estaba haciendo ¿cómo es que podía cambiar de humor tan rápido? No lo entendía, era igual que Lucy cada vez que estaba con Natsu, al momento estaba furiosa con él y al otro estaba riéndose de cada estupidez que el otro hacía… las chicas eran aterradoras.

El sonido de la campana rompió con la atmósfera y a los pocos minutos el pasillo comenzó a repoblarse con cientos de alumnos que iban a sus casilleros para buscar los libros de la clase que les tocaba. Juvia me dedicó una sonrisa enorme y poco después desapareció entre la multitud. Ah, joder, ahora no sólo tenía que soportar a mi padre ese día, sino que tendría que ir a la fiesta de Erza después con Juvia… sería un fin de semana realmente horrible.


	5. Tal vez

**¡Hola! he aquí el 5to capítulo del fic. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero Dama Inspiración decidió darme días libres (?)  
><strong>**En fin, disfruten el capítulo ^^**

* * *

><p>—¡Mocosos! Hoy es el día más importante de todos —el entrenador exclamó frente a nosotros—. Nos enfrentaremos a Sabertooth, un oponente realmente fuerte. ¡Así que más vale que le muestren la verdadera fuerza de Fairy Tail!<p>

Después de un grito de emoción, nos lanzamos hacia la cancha. Natsu era el armador, yo la escolta, Loke ocupaba la posición del alero, Gajeel el ala-pívot y finalmente estaba Elfman Strauss, el hermano menor de Mirajane, como pívot. Debía admitirlo, éramos un buen equipo… aunque lo que jamás entenderé es por qué el cabeza de flama es el líder, ese idiota nos ha arrastrado a estrategias tan estúpidas como arriesgadas. Ganamos muchas de esas veces, pero aun así era… vaya.

Sabertooth ocupó su lugar frente a nosotros: Sting Eaucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lohr, Olga Nanagia y otro al que le decían Dobengal. El equipo era conocido desde antaño por ser uno de los más fuertes y casi (casi) invencibles, inumerables generaciones de chicos sumamente fuertes habían portado aquellos uniformes y vencido con una brutalidad increíble a cada uno de sus oponentes. Nosotros habíamos competido una vez con ellos.

Fue una derrota tremenda.

Pero nunca perdíamos contra un oponente dos veces.

Rufus había logrado ver a través de todos mis pases e interceptado cada uno de ellos casi sin sudar. Por más que me esforzaba, no podía pasarlo, sus ataques eran tan rápidos que un parpadeo era tiempo suficiente para encestar una canasta de tres puntos o si no lanzarse en una clavada… Esta vez era mi turno.

Cuando el silbato dio su pitido, y Elfman tomó el balón en el salto, yo estaba totalmente listo. Natsu se apoderó del balón, y con un trote tan rápido como errante, se aceró al territorio enemigo. Sting logró bloquearlo, pero me adelanté y tomé el pase robado para continuar botando, encontrar un punto libre y hacer una tirada de tres puntos… pero Rufus logró desviarlo, y en vez de caer directa y limpiamente a la canasta, sucedió un rebote. Elfman y Olga se lo disputaron, pero éste último se hizo con el rebote y mandó un pase hacia Dobengal, quien pasó tan sublime a través de nosotros, que cuando menos sentí, el marcador cambió a 2-0.

Joder.

Gajeel logró tomar la delantera aunque Rogue se la estaba poniendo sumamente difícil. Natsu gritaba y hacía señas con sus brazos de que estaba libre, pero aun así, Gajeel se quedó con el balón, tratando de pasar a Cheney y éste a su vez moviéndose a la par de él. Sting llegó instantes después para tratar de hacer un robo, pero Natsu logró interponerse a tiempo y evitar que siguiera con su camino. Redfox chasqueó la lengua al notar que no podría seguir como lo tenía pensado, y lanzó un pase hacia Loke, quien se dirigía hacia mí dado a que estaba en una mejor posición de tiro.

—¡Gray-sama! —escuché a Juvia gritar con ánimos.

Por el rabillo del ojo la observé saludarme con una gran sonrisa en los labios. A su lado estaba Lucy sosteniendo una pancarta con el logo de Fairy Tail y al otro… Lyon. Estaba sumamente callado, quieto, clavando su mirada gélida en mí. Fingí no verlo, de concentrarme en el juego y en ganar. Loke zigzagueaba de un lado a otro, con el balón botando febrilmente a la par que se acercaba. Me moví de posición ligeramente al notar que lanzaba la pelota, la tomé y cuando me giré para tratar de hacer una de mis tiradas… la imagen de Lyon abrazando a Juvia penetró tan hondo en mi mente, que sentí como si fuera a desvanecerme, casi como si en vez de estar mirando al aro, estuviera presenciando un abismo profundo y oscuro que me observaba, escrutando cada centímetro de mí alma.

—¡Gray idiota! ¿Qué has hecho? —Natsu vociferó, sacudiéndome por los hombros. Rufus había logrado interceptar mi tiro tan fácil que hasta pareció como si hubiera sido ensayado—. ¡Muévete o te patearé el trasero si perdemos!

Me pasé ambas manos por el cabello, molesto y observé de nuevo en dirección a Juvia y Lyon. Ya no se estaban abrazando, pero Juvia claramente estaba sonrojada, podía notar ese curioso rubor en sus mejillas y el otro sólo tenía marcada una mueca socarrona que provocaban en mí unas ganas de darle un buen puñetazo hasta que sangrara de la nariz.

Inconscientemente empecé a toquetear la cicatriz que tenía arriba de mi ceja izquierda, desatando con ello una parte de mi memoria que no me apetecía recordar… no en ese instante. Pero no pude detener la oleada de sensaciones que me provocaron. Tal vez Ul tuviera razón y debería tratar con Lyon los cabos sueltos. Tal vez eso detendría las pesadillas y la racha de mala suerte que parecía arrastrar conmigo… tal vez, tal vez…

—¡Gray! ¡Si tal vez te movieras serías útil al equipo!

"Y si tú fueras menos idiota también" pensé en contestarle… pero por ahora sólo era mejor ganar el mentado juego y ganar.

.

.

.

"Joder ¿por qué las mujeres tardan tanto?"

Dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá por enésima vez para mirar el techo. El sonido del reloj hacer "tic tac" me tenía totalmente harto y el calor insufrible… dios mío. Probablemente estábamos a una temperatura de 10 grados, pero yo sentía como si estuviésemos a 40. Ya me había quitado el saco que tenía e incluso tomado tres vasos de limonada (que era más hielo que limonada) y no se me quitaba el bochorno.

Lancé un pequeño y grave gruñido mientras me reincorporaba. La casa de Ul era bastante amplia y luminosa, bañada en colores claros que hacían contraste con los muebles oscuros. Había un olor a madera y a flor de jazmín flotando en el aire como una suave niebla. Era agradable, pero comenzaba en cierto modo a molestar mi sentido del olfato… Tch, ¿cuánto tiempo requiere una chica para sólo arreglarse? Ultear me había dicho que me esperara unos cuantos minutos dado a que Juvia estaba todavía arreglándose, pero eso había sido media hora atrás. ¡Media hora!

Me levanté del asiento antes de que terminara por convertirme en una plasta cuando de repente escuché varios pasos apresurados bajar de las escaleras y caminar por el pasillo. Juvia apareció con su cabello ondulado recogido en una coleta, dejando que un par mechones le hicieran compañía a su flequillo. Tenía un vestido rojo corto con algunos holanes en la parte baja que le sentaba como una segunda piel, acentuado sus… eh… demonios estaba haciendo calor de nuevo.

—Hey, Gray ¿a qué Juvia está radiante? —Ul la abrazó por los hombros mientras hacía un par de muecas a mi dirección.

Juvia se mordió el labio inferior mientras buscaba mis ojos, los cuales batallaban mucho para centrarse en su cara. El escote que ese vestido traía… me estaba dificultando las cosas, más de lo que deberían.

—Sí —contesté con voz ronca—, pero ¿podemos irnos ya? Llegaremos tarde.

—Vayan con cuidado, no regresen muy tarde ¿vale? —Ul le dio una chaqueta blanca a Juvia y ésta se la colocó en los hombros.

—No lo haremos —contesté mientras me iba en dirección a la puerta.

Juvia se puso a mi par instantes después. Busqué en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón hasta que sentí algo metálico entre mis dedos. Saqué las llaves y un singular "pip" resonó por las calles seguido por un leve parpadeo de luces.

—¿Gray-sama no trajo su motocicleta hoy? —Juvia preguntó, observando con asombro el coche color negro que había aparcado en frente de la casa.

—Sí, pensé que sería mejor por esta noche dado a tu temor de la otra vez—me encogí de hombros mientras le abría la puerta—. ¿Te molesta?

—No, está perfecto. Gracias —entró en el coche y sólo mientras pasaba, pude darme cuenta que su perfume era una mezcla perfecta entre lo dulce y lo fresco, nada demasiado embriagante pero sumamente exquisito.

Sacudí mi cabeza, cerré la puerta y rodee la parte de enfrente para llegar al asiento del conductor. Inicié la marcha y comencé a conducir tranquilamente por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad. El trayecto había sido silencioso, para mi sorpresa, Juvia iba muy concentrada en el paisaje y yo me permití esos momentos para aclarar mi cabeza la imagen del escote de Juvia. Ella estaba muy guapa ciertamente, pero… nada más. Odio los arranques de testosterona.

.

.

.

—¡Feliz victoria, chicos! —Lucy vociferó entre todo el ruido de la música estruendosa.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo en equipo —Erza completó —, aunque las veía difícil a mitades de juego, estuvo reñido.

—Pero al final les pateamos el trasero —Natsu golpeó su puño contra la palma y luego me miró fríamente—. Aunque no gracias a Gray. ¡Estabas totalmente solo al hacer el tiro y fallaste!

—¡Tch, no me regañes, pedazo de idiota! que tus pases eran tan patéticos que parecían de niña —le encaré.

—¿Pases de niña? —en un parpadeo, Erza se colocó a mi lado, observándome tan tétricamente que sentí todo mi interior estrujarse de miedo — ¿Quieres comprobar que "los pases de niña" también son fuertes, Gray?

—Erza es Erza, no cuenta, es como… si fuera un hombre —Loke lo dijo tan calmado y sereno que casi no me creía que realmente hubiera acabado de decir lo que dijo. Al sentir la amenaza inminente de la furia de Erza, atrajo a Natsu y lo acercó más a Erza—. Eso es lo que Natsu dice.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó horrorizado mientras era jalado por su bufanda hacia el patio delantero.

Mientras lo seguía con la vista, noté la presencia de Lyon rondar cerca. Y vaya que no me había equivocado, estaba allí, en el jardín trasero con Juvia a su lado. Sentí una oleada de calor que incitaba a mis pies a ir corriendo donde ella y mis manos de repente se sintieron inquietas, incómodas de estar en esa posición. Ardían como si las hubiera puesto encima de las brasas. Las hice puño un instante y me encaminé hacia ellos, pasando por el mar de estudiantes reunidos.

Estaba totalmente decidido a alejar a Juvia de Lyon incluso si tenía que arrastrarle del brazo, pero… la vista de ella riendo me detuvo un instante. Lyon sonreía mientras que ella luchaba por contener las carcajadas. Nunca la había visto así, ni aquella vez que Natsu también la hizo reír con sus idioteces, era distinta, más jovial, más enérgica… más Juvia. Me detuve y sólo les observé a la espera de que… ¿de qué precisamente? Ahg, qué molesto. Todo estaría mejor si estuviera en mi habitación escuchando la música que quisiera y haciendo lo que yo quisiera en santa paz.

Lyon pareció captar mi mirada. Le dijo algo a Juvia antes de irse y ella sólo aceptó titubeante con la cabeza. Mi mirada se quedó fija en Juvia y ella instantes después la encontró. La sonrisa de antes fue sustituida por una menos esplendorosa, pero igual de cálida. Sentí la tensión en sus hombros y cómo poco a poco su cuerpo reaccionaba de igual manera. Casi como si se estuviera preparando para huir apenas la situación empeorara. En vez de llegar para imponer mi presencia, hice un gesto con la mano, fingiendo no haber visto absolutamente nada. No quería forzarla a que me dijera algo ni mucho menos repetir el escenario del primer día que Lyon arribó… pero la risa de Juvia me seguía apretujando el corazón sin benevolencia alguna.

—Gray-sama… —dijo respondiendo al gesto que le había hecho.

—Se supone que la fiesta es dentro —mencioné caminando hacia ella, acortando un poco la distancia para que mi voz se escuchara por sobre el barullo de los altavoces.

—Sólo necesitaba estar un rato fuera —se encogió de hombros y se recargó en el tronco de un viejo árbol que había en el centro del jardín—. ¿Gray-sama no quiere estar con sus amigos?

—No, no es eso. Te vi sola y quise hacerte compañía —dije a la par que me acomodaba a su lado. Noté su ansiedad de repente y se quedó en silencio por un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Comencé a pensar si estaba sopesando la idea de ser sincera conmigo y contradecirme, confesar que Lyon la estaba rondando.

Pero no.

—Felicidades, por cierto. ¡Gray-sama jugó espléndidamente! —exclamó, sorprendiéndome un poco por su repentino cambio de humor.

—Gracias —respondí—, pero el crédito se lo lleva el equipo y el cabeza de flama. No fui de mucha ayuda hoy

—Juvia estuvo animándolo. ¡Para mí, Gray-sama estuvo genial!

"¿En serio? Porque parecía que tu atención estaba en otro lado" quise decir. Pero al girar mi cabeza para observarla, y ver un cierto brillo encender su mirada lapislázuli, todas las ganas por decirlo se esfumaron como apagar la llama de una vela con un soplido. Agolpé las palabras en mi garganta y me las tragué pesadamente, acentuando el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.

—Lyon-sama me comentó que jugaban juntos cuando… —se interrumpió de repente. No era una confesión en toda regla, pero era algo

—A pesar que te dije que no te liaras con él… —solté un bufido y pasé una mano por el cabello—. Eres igual de necia que Ul.

—Me he topado varias veces con Lyon-sama —dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos—, pero todo es por accidente.

—¿Accidente? ¿El abrazo durante el partido fue un accidente? —me sorprendí al notar mi tono agresivo, pero no podía sostenerlo más.

Juvia mostró una mirada de asombro ingenuo. Por un momento parecía que iba agregar algo más pero decidió quedarse callada.

—¿Por qué le molesta tanto que esté con Lyon-sama? —se atrevió a preguntar después de unos segundos, mirándome con atención—. Pareciera como si… estuviera… celoso —un pequeño atisbo de una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

—No son celos. Mientras Ul no esté, yo soy quién está a tu cuidado —me coloqué enfrente de ella y recargué mi palma en el tronco del árbol a la altura de su cabeza. La pequeña curvatura de su boca pronto desapareció—. Lyon no es un buen sujeto, lo conozco mejor que tú. Simplemente eso. Sé obediente y sólo corta lazos con él.

—¿Qué…problema hay entre ustedes? —murmuró con un hilo de voz, casi apenas audible incluso para mí.

—Nada que pueda interesarte.

—Si no tiene que ver conmigo... ¿no debería escoger quién debe ser mi amigo?

"Touché"

Ella tenía razón, nada tenía que ver ella conmigo. Pero simplemente no podía dejarla, había algo en ella que me impedía dejarla sola con Lyon. Era molesto, hartante y excesivamente fastidioso, como un mosquito que zumba por tu cabeza únicamente con el propósito de complicarte las cosas… Tal vez este sentido de "proteccionismo" era porque sabía lo que le había pasado a la última chica que había estado con Lyon, tal vez aun ejercía cierta presión en mi conciencia aunque no había sido precisamente mi culpa…

Tal vez estaba convirtiéndome en el héroe de una tragicomedia.

Tal vez, tal vez ¡tal vez! Odiaba esas dos palabras.

Escuché un par de pisadas sordas sobre el césped y eso me distrajo un momento. Al ver por sobre mi hombro, me di cuenta de que era… Jellal Fernandes. Me incorporé y me alejé de Juvia, quien comenzó a aferrarse más a su chaqueta blanca.

—Gray ¿viste a Erza? Necesito hablar con ella ahora —dijo, aun buscando con su mirada ámbar por los alrededores.

—La vi, pero no estoy seguro de que quiera verte en este momento —respondí y metí mi mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—No pienso quedarme —finalmente me vio a los ojos—, sólo necesito hablar rápido con ella. Y para que lo sepas, Ultear estuvo de acuerdo.

—…Estaba dentro en la cocina hace un rato —contesté vacilante—, sólo no digas que fui yo quién te dijo… y más te vale no andar con jugarretas, Jellal, Ultear y Erza no son mi familia... pero las trato como si lo fueran.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza y con paso rápido se apresuró a adentrarse en el mar de gente. Fue tan rápido que en menos de un segundo lo había perdido de vista.

Jellal hacía dos años que había terminado el instituto. De hecho, él ocupaba mi lugar en el equipo de basket antes de que yo entrara a suplirlo. Y aunque nosotros apenas estábamos en la secundaria, él se juntaba y convivía con nosotros… sobretodo, con Erza. Jellal la invitaba a salir de vez en vez y muchas veces les habíamos pillado en pleno coqueteo… no mentiré, era incómodo.

Pero… a raíz de que Ultear ingresara en la universidad el año pasado… todo se volvió de cabeza. Ultear también estaba estudiando criminología, así que también comenzó a tratar con Jellal más seguido. Si eres lo suficientemente perspicaz para saber a dónde va el asunto, entonces comprenderás la situación del pequeño triángulo amoroso.

Solté un suspiro y cuando me di vuelta, Juvia se había ido así sin más. Por amor a Jesucristo ¿es que nunca se estaba quieta? Necesitaría ponerle un rastreador o algo después, incluso una campanita sería útil. Me permití reírme un poco del pensamiento anterior y me alejo del jardín, de regreso al tumulto.

.

.

.

—Natsu… ¡¿qué demonios tomaste?! —vociferé mientras le ayudaba a caminar hacia la salida, directo al auto. Juvia estaba en la entrada, despidiéndose de los demás.

—Ssolo… un ppooquito de… —una arcada hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡Un poquito nada! El entrenador te matará.

—¡Shhht! Cáshate, Guray —dijo arrastrando las palabras. Lucy al verme, abrió la puerta trasera del auto y me ayudó a meterle dentro. Lancé un suspiro de cansancio una vez que lo dejamos semi desparramado sobre el asiento y cerramos la puerta.

Rápidamente me despedí de los que estaban todavía a esas horas (2:30 am) con un gesto general y después de asegurarle a Lucy que llevaría al idiota sano y salvo hasta la casa y de esperar a Juvia, finalmente pude dar por terminado el día. Necesitaba dormir con urgencia y no despertar hasta que fuera lunes… sería el paraíso. Encendí el coche y manejé en dirección a casa de Ul.

Al igual que hacía unas 6 horas, Juvia iba viendo el horizonte oscuro sólo que esta vez, su frente iba recargada sobre la ventanilla. Por el rabillo del ojo podía percibir unos cuantos cabeceos por parte suya, y a pesar de tener la radio encendida, los ronquidos de Natsu era la "música ambiental" del momento. No entendía cómo Juvia podía sucumbir ante el sueño con ese molesto ruido…

Por un momento me detuve a pensar en la escena que tuvimos ella y yo en el jardín hacía unas cuantas horas. Lyon no había aparecido, o al menos fue muy astuto como para no dejarse ver. Sin embargo, Juvia estuvo con las chicas en todo momento, así que podía asegurar que sólo se habían visto una sola vez en todo el evento. Por un lado me tranquilizó, pero por el otro… tal vez (otro tal vez) significaba que había vuelto a sus viejos hábitos: las carreras callejeras.

Apreté las manos sobre el volante con el mero recuerdo del accidente: fuego, gritos, olor a gasolina y llantas quemadas. El color de las luces de la ambulancia y esa sábana blanca cubriendo el cadáver de una persona joven muerta… era algo muy difícil de sacar de la mente, y aunque tuviera esa peculiar característica de borrar recuerdos amargos, ese había estado anclado a mi cabeza, haciéndose inmune ante cualquier táctica de borrado.

Aparqué en la calle, Juvia sólo me hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano, una minúscula sonrisa y se bajó del auto sin decir palabra, directa hacia la entrada. Observé su delicada figura desaparecer tras la fachada, y cuando las luces de lo que yo suponía era su habitación se encendieron, decidí irme.

No fue hasta que estuve a tres metros de la casa de Natsu cuando noté que algo sonaba y vibraba en el asiento del copiloto… el celular de Juvia.

En ese momento estaba entrando una llamada…

Y el identificador mostraba el nombre de Lyon.


End file.
